blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibari Kyoya
Tenth Generation Guardian of the Cloud Vongola Ring. 'Personality:' Hibari is the kind of person who tries to avoid conversation with others, and only ever talks with others if its something that particularily interests him. As well as avoiding conversation, Hibari doesn't really enjoy much of anything, fighting being the only exception. Along with not enjoying anything Hibari is said to hate quite a few things, more noticeably, being restrained, and large crowds. He does however seem to do everything he can to keep peace in Namimori Middle School, the school he went to while he was the tenth guardian of cloud, and is starting to show that same dedication to the Wayne Mansion. 'Abilities:' Hibari Excels tremendously in melee combat, his weapon of choice being a set of steel Tonfas. His speed is said to be nearly unmatchable with the exception of the Tenth Generation holder of the Sky Ring, him being the only real person said to put up a fight against Hibari. As well as his amazing speed and fighting prowess, Hibari is also quick to think, quickly finding the best possible solution to any situation he faces. If given a ring, Hibari is able to open "Box Weapons". Special weapons stored in small, colored boxes (color matches the flame attribute) can be released by placing a lit ring (having your flame lit on the ring) into the small hole on the side of the box. Boxes can hold regular weapons, or "Box Animals", special animals made out of a certain attribute flame matching what flame is used to open the box. Although Hibari can use these rings to open Box Weapons, most rings can't handle the stress from the overwhelming power of his flames, and end up breaking because of it. Because of this, Hibari must use the Vongola Ring of Cloud if he wishes to use a Box Weapon. Since Hibari is from a different dimension then everyone else, he possesses a Vongola Ring of Cloud of his own, allowing him use of Box Weapons. 'Equipment:' Cloud Tonfas: Despite looking like ordinary Tonfas, these ones have all sorts of special enhancements made on them. The most commonly used enhancement by Hibari being a chain stored in the bottom of each of the Tonfas. Using the Propagation property of the Cloud flame, Hibari can make the chains grow to rediculous lengths. Other special enhancments made to Hibari's Tonfas are retractible spikes, mini explosives made to look like the surface of his Tonfas, and Air Jets. Cloud Hedgehog: The Cloud Hedgehog is Hibari's box animal. It uses the propagation factor in cloud flames to rapidly grow and multiply, being able to either trap one within a giant orb made from the Hedgehog, or greatly reduce movement space. Making it much harder for opponents to get close enough to do damage. Alaudes Handcuffs: A set of spiked handcuffs created after the Cloud Hedgehog and Hibari's Tonfas combine with each other. These Handcuffs are laced with Cloud Flames, meaning they are capable of the Growth and Multiplication abilities of Cloud Flames. When an opponent is caught in these Handcuffs, Hibari can make them multiply, causing their body to be completely covered in multiple sets of Handcuffs. 'History:' Hibari was the Tenth Generation Guardian of the Cloud Vongola Ring, and was also said to be the strongest among the Guardians. Being the Guardian of Cloud, Hibari possesses Cloud Flame Waves throughout his body, allowing use of the Vongola Cloud Ring, and Cloud Attribute Box Weapons. After the Tenth Vongola Family was attacked and destroyed by an opposing Family, the Millefiore, the leader of an organization called CEDEF, Iemetsu, sent Basil to the Wayne Mansion to deliver the Vongola Half Rings to Sawrik Vongola. After investigation done by Basil, Iemetsu sent Hibari to Wanye Mansion to decide which of the chosen Guardians should get which Ring, as Basil had already decided on who should be Guardians. Since arriving at Wayne Mansion, Hibari has become quite attached to it, having as much loyalty to Wayne Mansion as he did to Namimori Middle School, where he was leader of the Disciplinary Commitee.